


Nightingale

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Following her rescue, Louisa grows concerned about Lisa. Takes place just after the rescue Lisa quests but before the stuff with the tree.





	Nightingale

Sometimes, Louisa’s friends often teased Daine for his horse or feet always leading him back to the circus tent. But now, as Louisa barely needed to try to steer Smokeeye, her bay Andalusian mare, towards Silverglade Manor, Louisa felt a grin stretch her lips as her heart beat faster. Coincidence or not, there was no denying how she felt when the manor came into sight. Because she knew that Lisa was inside, having decided to stay there after her return to Jorvik.

“I won’t tell,” Smokeeye promised as Louisa stopped her mare in the stableyard and dismounted.

“Go see if you can find Starshine,” Louisa whispered in her ear, and Smokeeye snorted and gave a swish of her tail as she headed into the stable, Louisa closing the stable door behind her.

Turning to face the manor, Louisa felt her palms become slippery with sweat. She brushed them on her jeans, taking a few deep breaths before taking a few steps towards the manor. And almost before she knew it, she was inside.

Silverglade Manor was, by far, the fanciest building that Louisa had ever been inside of. There were actual columns of marble in the foyer, and marble floors and sweeping staircases. She rubbed her prickling arms, feeling very out of place. She felt compelled to take her typical cowboy hat off and did so, smoothing a hand over her hair.

Louisa felt stupid as she ascended the staircase, but… maybe Lisa was still up? She’d been active on Jinstagram, liking a few photos, but that didn’t mean that she needed company. It was midnight, though, and Lisa had told Louisa that she was going to sleep hours ago.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Louisa closed her eyes for a few moments, feeling completely stupid. She felt like an intruder, in this fancy house, trying to see a famous celebrity, of all people. And then she heard a sob, and Louisa couldn’t stop herself from dashing down the left hallway to Lisa’s bedroom. She knocked on the door, trembling, but her voice was still.

“Lisa?” Louisa called softly. “Are you… okay?”

There was the sound of movement on the other side of the door, and suddenly, Lisa was opening the door, spilling yellow light from her bedroom out into the hallway. She was dressed in comfy-looking ‘pyjamas’, just sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Her hair was a mess, so she must have slept, but her eyes were red and puffy.

“Louisa,” said Lisa, her voice a whisper. She looked surprised to see her, reaching out to touch Louisa’s arm as if not certain she was real. And then Lisa was wrapping her arms around Louisa and pulling her into her bedroom, wrapping her in a hug that was far tighter than Louisa had expected from such a small girl.

Louisa wasn’t sure what to do while Lisa sobbed into her chest, so she only looked around the room, taking in the scene of someone who had obviously been crying. There were tissues on the bed, and the little garbage bin in the room was overflowing with tissues. And there was Lisa’s phone, still open on Jinstagram.

“How did you know?” Lisa asked into Louisa’s shoulder. She pulled away, and Louisa felt herself pinned by those eyes so like her own. “How did you know I was still awake, how did you know I needed someone?”

“I saw you on Jinstagram,” said Louisa. “And Jumblr. It’s pretty late at night, too.”

“What were you doing on Jumblr?” Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s late for you too.”

“I always stay up just in case someone needs some late night comforting or something,” said Louisa. “And when I saw you on Jumblr, I decided to go for a ride.”

“I’m glad you did,” said Lisa. “I needed to talk to someone, but I didn’t know if I should bother you.”

“Please bother me,” said Louisa. “Especially if you’re feeling upset. You can talk to me anytime.” She resisted the urge to add that Lisa could talk to her if she didn’t mind talking to a nobody.

“I just don’t want you to think I’m weak or something,” said Lisa. “Everyone knows I’m sensitive but I can’t help it. I feel like it annoys everyone.”

“Hey, I’m a sook too. Sensitive,” said Louisa, clarifying. She was still getting used to explaining her slang to the myriad of nationalities that existed even in just her small friend group. Jorvegian, American, Puerto Rican, even a Kallter. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“So you won’t think less of me?” Lisa asked.

“No,” said Louisa, frowning. “Why would I?” Part of her wondered why it mattered, but she told that part of her to shut up. She was here to comfort Lisa, not crack onto her. No matter how much Lisa made her heart flutter, or how much she’d move heaven and earth to see her smile again.

“No reason,” said Lisa, making Louisa’s heart jolt in her chest. She tried not to show it beyond a blush, though.

“Want me to make you a hot cocoa or something?” Louisa asked. “Or we could watch a movie maybe.” She’d been doing that with Lisa a lot, watching funny videos on Jortube with her.

“Yeah, sure,” said Lisa, nodding. “But… can we go back to your place? Herman’s place, whatever?” Immediately, her face turned the same colour as her hair. “I-I mean, I just don’t wanna sleep alone tonight and- fuck that sounds wrong too. I just…” She made a frustrated noise, turning away from Louisa and running her hands through her hair.

“Hey, I’ll be your teddy bear,” said Louisa. “I’ll put a movie on and you can fall asleep watching it.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Lisa asked. Louisa laughed, shaking her head.

“For you, I definitely don’t mind,” said Louisa, her heart skipping a beat at the smile that appeared on Lisa’s face. Was this flirting? Was she doing it right?

“Okay, I’ll just grab my jacket and put my shoes on and get Starshine,” said Lisa. “I’ll meet you outside?”

“Yeah,” said Louisa, nodding and smiling. “I’ll wait for you, I’ll even get Starshine for you if you want.”

“Thank you,” said Lisa, grinning at her. As Louisa left, her heart felt light in her chest, her feet light on the steps. She almost skipped into the stable, where Smokeeye gave her a knowing look.

“Not one word,” said Louisa. Smokeeye nickered, the sound resembling a laugh.

But when Lisa emerged from the manor, having brushed her hair and washed her face, Louisa felt her face heat as her heart thumped in her chest. Beside her, Smokeeye snorted. Louisa silently told her to shut up.

“Lisa, are you okay?” Starshine asked, extending his head to his rider. Lisa petted his velvety nose.

“I’ll be fine, boy,” said Lisa. “As soon as we get to Jorvik Stables, anyway.”

“Maybe the ride will tire you out,” said Louisa, cursing her brain for the thought of another activity that would definitely tire Lisa enough to sleep.

“I hope so,” said Lisa. “As long as the nightmares don’t come back. But I think the fresh air will do me good, remind me that I’m here on Jorvik and not… stuck back there.” She shivered, hugging herself before she swung herself up into the saddle. Louisa followed suit, feeling abnormally tall on her Andalusian.

The ride to Jorvik Stables was fairly quiet, Louisa not sure what to say. But Lisa didn’t seem to mind, staring up at the stars above as they rode side by side.

“I always thought the stars were clearer back in Texas,” Lisa said. “We lived on a farm with my ma before…” She trailed off.

“They’re beautiful here, though,” said Louisa. “Clearer. Like I can see the whole universe, almost.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Lisa said, nodding.

“The benefits of living in the country,” Louisa said. “I could look up at the stars every night and they’d look like diamonds.”

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” Lisa asked. Louisa nodded.

“They’re a bit less clear over Herman’s and Golden Hills, though,” said Louisa. “But someday, I’ll be able to live on South Hoof.”

“Damn, girl,” Lisa said, shaking her head with a laugh. “You’ve been here, what, just over a year? And you’ve already got your eyes on somewhere permanent.”

“This feels like home,” said Louisa. “Even though I haven’t been here that long. You know?”

“Yeah,” said Lisa, nodding. “Like you were meant to be here.”

“Call it destiny or a soul bond or whatever you will,” said Louisa, shrugging. “I just feel like I’ve always lived here.” Just like a part of her felt like she’d already known Lisa and her friends for years.

“I know the feeling,” said Lisa, glancing away.

The rest of the ride passed in comfortable silence, both girls enjoying the stars above and the peaceful atmosphere and the good company. But when the lights of Jarlaheim finally came into view, Louisa felt relief wash over her. The strange feeling of home in a land that she hadn’t even been born in.

At Jorvik Stables, Louisa quietly put Smokeeye away while Lisa did the same with Starshine. That done, they crossed over to Herman’s house, where Louisa pulled her keys out and walked into the brightly-lit home after unlocking the door.

“Welcome to my temporary home,” said Louisa. “Even though you’ve been here so many times before.” She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. Why had she said that?

“Well, it’s definitely different without Herman in it,” said Lisa, stopping to run her finger along the frame of one of the framed photos that Herman had. He had framed photos of all of the Soul Riders, along with the other riders that had passed through here. “But it still feels pretty homey.”

“I’m almost too scared to put some personal touches in,” said Louisa. “I mean, he’ll be back soon, won’t he?”

“We can only hope,” said Lisa. “I just hope he’s okay.” Tears brimmed in her eyes, and Louisa pulled her into a hug.

“He will be,” said Louisa. “We’ll save him, just like we saved you.”

“But you have to save Anne too,” said Lisa, her eyes looking scared. “Please, I can’t stand to have her voice in my head, I can’t stand to see her every time I close my eyes.”

“You know it’s not your fault that you got saved first,” said Louisa.

“Tell my guilt that,” said Lisa. “Because I hate it.”

“You didn’t imprison her,” said Louisa. “I know, I’d feel guilty too, but it’s done now. Would you really ask the tree to put you back to trade places with her?”

“No,” said Lisa, looking away. “I don’t want to be without you. Or your friends or my friends or Starshine.” Louisa tried not to latch onto what Lisa had said, but she couldn’t deny her heart.

“Exactly,” said Louisa. “And we will save Anne, but you need to rest first while we figure out how to go about that. Rest up, do some training.”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “You’re right.” But somehow, Louisa knew that Lisa was pushing it aside for the moment. But maybe that was healthy. Or not, but at least she wasn’t dwelling on it.

“I’ll make some hot cocoa and you can pick out a movie,” said Louisa. “Sound good?”

“Sounds wonderful,” said Lisa, giving her a fond smile. The butterflies from that smile stayed in Louisa’s stomach while she headed into the kitchen to make the hot cocoa, and returned again when she returned to Herman’s tiny bedroom to find Lisa already in bed with Jorflix already open on Louisa’s laptop. Lisa looked so comfortable and yet at the same time small, tucked up in the blankets. Her jacket hung on the bedpost at the end of the bed, which Louisa grinned at.

“You right there?” Louisa asked with a laugh.

“Yes,” said Lisa. She scooted over a little to make room for Louisa, and Louisa set Lisa’s mug down on the nightstand on that side of the bed before placing her mug on her own nightstand and getting comfortable beneath the blankets with Lisa. Their legs touched, and Louisa felt heat shoot through her. She hoped that was okay, but Lisa didn’t pull away.

“Alright, movie or show?” Louisa asked.

“You choose,” said Lisa. “Just something light and happy.”

“Do you mind pastel ponies?” Louisa asked. Lisa grinned at her.

“Go ahead,” said Lisa. And, as the opening credits rolled, Lisa began to sip at her hot cocoa, smiling at the taste.

By the end of the first episode, the mug was empty and Lisa’s head was resting on Louisa’s shoulder. The laptop was pulled up in front of them, Louisa probably gripping it a little too tightly. But she was only aware of Lisa’s head on her shoulder. She didn’t dare move, but she was also terrified that Lisa would feel her heart pounding.

“Do you want to sleep now?” Louisa asked softly. Lisa made a quiet noise, her nose grazing the side of Louisa’s neck. Louisa bit her lip, goosebumps racing down her arms at the feel of Lisa’s breath on her skin.

“Yes,” Lisa whispered, almost in Louisa’s ear, and Louisa gently closed her laptop after pausing the show.

“I have to move to put it on the ground,” said Louisa softly. “Is that okay?”

And, though Lisa made a noise that was half a whine when Louisa moved to do what she’d said, she still clung to Louisa tightly when Louisa laid back down. Louisa’s heart thumped at the embrace, and she was glad that she’d already turned all of the lights in the house out. All she needed to do now was take her glasses off, which she did before turning to Lisa.

Lisa’s eyes were half-lidded as she looked at Louisa, and Louisa worried about her breath for a brief moment. But Lisa only closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

“Thank you,” Lisa murmured. “Night.”

“Sweet dreams,” Louisa whispered, wondering if she’d manage to sleep at all tonight. She was wide awake now, that was for sure.


End file.
